Pequeño problema peludo
by trenchuchu
Summary: Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo, y no hay nada que más le preocupe que alguien descubra su terrible secreto. ¿Qué pasa cuando su amiga Lily ata cabos y descubre la verdad? ¿Y qué ocurre cuando esta es castigada injustamente junto a los tres alumnos más revoltosos del colegio? ¿Podrá pararles los pies para que no descubran el terrible secreto de su amigo Remus? ONE-SHOT


La noche caía sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe y dieron paso a un niño de pelo castaño claro y aspecto enfermizo que bajaba corriendo las escaleras que daban a los nevados terrenos del colegio.

-¡Espera, Remus!

La joven enfermera que le seguía bajó también los escalones, jadeando, y alcanzó al niño.

-Lo siento, señora Pomfrey. Es que… no podemos perder tiempo.

El niño miró al oscuro cielo plagado de nubes con el pánico reflejado en los ojos, y junto a la señora Pomfrey continuó su camino, pisando fuerte sobre la nieve que cubría lo que antes era vegetación. Tras apenas dos minutos de caminar a paso ligero, se aproximaron a un árbol gigante cuyas ramas golpeaban frenéticamente el aire, como si lucharan contra alguien invisible.

Remus se agachó, esquivando los golpes que propiciaban las ramas del sauce, buscando el nudo que lo inmovilizaría.

-Querido, déjame que yo… _¡Immobulus!_-dijo rápidamente la enfermera, y tras un movimiento de varita, el árbol se quedó tan quieto como los que había a su alrededor-. Hoy es una noche nubosa, Remus, puede que tengas que esperar un poco hasta que…

-¡No importa, estaré bien!-dijo el muchacho, que ya se había metido por el largo pasadizo oculto entre las raíces del sauce-. ¡Gra… gracias!

La enfermera, tras echar un último vistazo nervioso al niño, volvió al castillo. Remus recorrió a gatas el largo túnel de bajo techo. Tras medio minuto de elevaciones y bruscos giros, el túnel terminó en una pequeña abertura, por la que el muchacho entró. Se encontraba en la sala de una pequeña casa con algunos muebles rotos y desordenados y ventanas cegadas con tablones de madera. Remus se sentó en una vieja butaca, no tan destrozada como el resto del mobiliario, y esperó ahí sentado. El hechizo inmovilizador de la señora Pomfrey había dejado de hacer efecto y el árbol agitaba sus ramas violentamente de nuevo, manteniendo alejada a cualquier persona curiosa que estuviera paseándose (incumpliendo las normas de Hogwarts, por supuesto) por los terrenos a aquellas horas. Pensó en sus amigos, que en ese momento estarían en la habitación resguardados del frío hablando de Quidditch o planeando alguna broma contra alguien de Slytherin, y sintió una mezcla de envidia y tristeza. Sus amigos jamás sabrían adónde iba todas las noches de luna llena. La mentira de que Remus iba a visitar a su madre enferma una vez al mes colaba bastante bien entre los muchachos, y el licántropo se alegraba de que así fuera. Si alguna vez, por casualidad, se enteraran de su peligrosa condición, estaba seguro de que no querrían saber nada más de él, y con razón.

-¡Ahhh!

El muchacho se levantó de la butaca de un salto. El dolor que estaba sintiendo era tan intenso que apenas podía soportarlo. La cabeza y el cuerpo empezaron a alargársele poco a poco, los colmillos le crecieron y una mata de pelo gris le brotó por todo el cuerpo. Gritó fuertemente del dolor, pero lo único que le salió de las fauces fue un fiero gruñido. Cayó sobre las patas delanteras, aulló a la oculta luna llena, y arremetió ferozmente contra la mesa de madera que había en una esquina de la sala.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué tal todo, amigo? ¿Qué tal se encuentra tu madre?

El niño, que se encontraba ya sentado a la casi vacía mesa de Gryffindor, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos. Un muchacho atractivo, de largo pelo negro y ojos grises se había sentado a su lado.

-B…bien, gracias, Sirius-contestó Remus, evitando por todos los medios mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

Sirius, que contemplaba fijamente el rostro de Remus sin ningún disimulo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el otro inquirió:

-¿Me puedes pasar…eh… el zumo de calabaza, por favor?

-¡Ey, Remus! ¿Qué tal todo?

Dos chicos se habían acercado a la mesa y tomaron asiento frente a Remus y Sirius. El que había hablado era muy delgado y tenía el pelo negro y revuelto y llevaba gafas. El que lo acompañaba era un chico bajito y regordete, de aspecto tímido y fino cabello marrón claro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás… muy pálido-dijo de nuevo el de gafas, antes de que Remus hubiera tenido ocasión de contestar a la pregunta anterior.

-Sí, en serio, James, gracias-contestó el niño, de nuevo evitando la mirada de sus compañeros-. Solo que…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Remus!-chilló Sirius tirando su tostada al plato, reparando en las grandes ojeras que tenía el niño cuando este se atrevió a mirar por fin a sus amigos-. Tienes mal aspecto, creo que deberías de ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey…

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

-Mirad-dijo Remus dirigiéndose a sus tres amigos, tras tomar una cucharada de gachas de avena-. Escuchadme todos: estoy perfectamente, ¿vale? Lo que pasa es que… no he dormido mucho, eso es todo. Ya sabéis, como he estado cuidado de mi madre…

Pero sus tres mejores amigos no fueron los únicos que repararon en su demacrado aspecto. A la salida del Gran Comedor, una chica de largo cabello rojo y ojos verdes se separó del grupo de chicas con el que conversaba alegremente, y se dirigió a él con preocupación. Remus sintió que el estómago se le encogía, y supo que esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con el desayuno.

-Remus… ¿estás b…?

-¡Hola, Evans!-James también se había parado delante del grupo de chicas, y se revolvía aún más el cabello-. ¿Qué te parece si luego vienes conmigo a dar un paseo por…?

-Largo de aquí, Potter-contestó la pelirroja de forma cortante-. ¿No ves que estoy hablando con Remus, y no contigo?

James la imitó de forma burlona y Sirius y el chico regordete, Peter, estallaron en carcajadas. La niña puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dejó que aquella burla la afectara.

-Cuando maduréis un poco…-dijo ella, exasperada, y arrastró a Remus del gran grupo que se había formado en la puerta del comedor-. Ven, Remus. Tenemos que hablar.

Remus, muy nervioso, se alejó de sus amigos y de las amigas de Lily, con quien Sirius estaba intentando entablar conversación. Le pareció percibir, por una milésima de segundo, la mirada fulminante que James le dirigió cuando se apartó a solas con la pelirroja.

-Remus, estoy preocupada-soltó la niña, una vez lejos de las miradas indiscretas del resto de alumnos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él, intentando sonar despreocupado.

-Por ti.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se clavaban en los suyos como dos puñales. Sonrojado, dirigió la vista hacia el suelo de piedra del vestíbulo, pero no dijo nada.

-Hasta tus amigos están preocupados. Y eso es mucho decir…-continuó ella-. Mírame, Remus, por favor.

El niño, que no esperaba ese último comentario, levantó la mirada poco a poco, con timidez, hasta encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Lily, que le miraban fijamente y sin pestañear. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella volvió a hablar:

-Quiero que sepas, Remus-empezó, con una voz tan dulce que parecía imposible que esa voz era la misma que gritaba a James-, que voy a estar aquí para todo lo que necesites. Si tienes algún problema, cuenta conmigo. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y…

-No creo que puedas ayudarme-la cortó él, con calma-. Pero te lo agradezco de verdad, Lily.

Él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, y le cogió la mano tímidamente en señal de apoyo. Él se sobresaltó ante el roce y dirigió la vista rápidamente a su mano, acariciada suavemente por los dedos de Lily. Pestañeó varias veces, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando, y entonces una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

-¡Lily, te estamos esperando!

Una de las amigas de Lily se había acercado a donde estaban ellos dos, y Lily soltó rápidamente la mano de Remus. Miró al muchacho, abochornada, luego a su amiga, y dijo:

-¡Ya voy, Mary! Vamos, Remus-dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a su amigo-, o llegaremos tarde a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ambos amigos siguieron a Mary por las escaleras, y buscaron el piso y el aula en que se impartían las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la asignatura favorita de Remus. Una vez entraron en clase, vio que sus tres amigos ya habían cogido asiento en un pupitre de la última fila. Como en el pupitre sólo cabían tres personas, Remus decidió sentarse al lado de Mary y Lily, quien se quejaba de que el único pupitre que quedaba vacío estuviese en última fila y además, al lado del pupitre de los amigos de Remus, ya que así la desconcentrarían y no podría enterarse de las explicaciones del profesor.

Cuando la puerta del aula se cerró tras el profesor Dawson, un mago anciano y menudo de aspecto tranquilo, la clase calló rápidamente y todos los alumnos dirigieron la mirada hacia él, escuchando.

-Buenos días a todos-saludó con su frágil voz-. Id a la página 25 de vuestro libro, por favor.

Se oyó un revuelo de hojas, y cuando Remus llegó a la página 25 de su libro, le dio un vuelco el corazón que hizo que se sobresaltara. Miró de reojo a Lily, que estaba sentada al lado de él, pero ésta no lo había notado. En el pupitre de al lado, sus amigos, que estaban muy entretenidos pinchando con sus varitas la espalda de Severus Snape, sentado delante de ellos, tampoco se habían dado cuenta.

-Hoy estudiaremos los hombres lobo-anunció el viejo profesor cuando vio que todos los alumnos estaban situados en la página correcta-. ¿Alguien podría decirme alguna característica de los hombres lobo? ¿Sí, señorita Evans?

-Un hombre lobo, o licántropo, es un ser humano que ha sido mordido por otro hombre lobo, condenándole así a él también a convertirse irremediablemente en un lobo cada noche de luna llena-recitó Lily, que había levantado la mano como un rayo en cuanto el profesor hubo lanzado la pregunta-. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando se convierte en lobo, pierde toda capacidad de razonamiento humano y se guía por sus instintos animales, atacando o mordiendo a cualquier persona que se le ponga por delante, sin importar si estas personas son amigos o incluso familia.

-¡Excelente, señorita Evans, 10 puntos para Gryffindor! Sin duda, esos son los rasgos más característicos de un hombre lobo. Si echáis un vistazo a la página 26, podréis ver algunas formas de combatir a estos monstruosos seres…

Pero Remus ya no escuchaba. Tenía la vista fija en sus rodillas, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su amiga lo sabía todo sobre los hombres lobo, incluso sabía la terrible verdad: que eran capaces de atacar a sus propios amigos si se les presentaba la oportunidad. El niño se sentía culpable, y una sensación horrible le invadió el cuerpo al imaginarse, por un segundo, lo que pasaría si cualquiera de sus amigos se enterase de que él era una de esas peligrosas criaturas. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus tres amigos, que se aguantaban la risa al oír los continuos quejidos y resoplidos de Snape cada vez que una varita le golpeaba la espalda. Remus miró lentamente hacia su izquierda, y vio que Lily lo observaba preocupada.

-¿Remus, estás llorando?-susurró ella, acercándose más a su amigo.

-Tranquila-dijo él, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica-, es que me duele bastante la cabeza, pero ya se me pasará…

-¿Sí, señorita Evans?

Lily volvía a tener la mano alzada.

-Remus se encuentra mal, profesor. Será mejor que lo acompañe a la enfermería-dijo ella, decidida.

James, Sirius y Peter dejaron de reír y miraron a Remus con la preocupación latente en el rostro. Éste les indicó con un leve gesto de la mano que no tenía importancia. El profesor Dawson, que miraba a Remus desde el encerado, se ajustó las gafas.

-Sí, será mejor que la señorita Evans te acompañe a la enfermería, Lupin-sentenció el profesor mirando a los dos muchachos, que ya se habían puesto en pie-. ¡Ah! Por si no llegáis antes de que termine la clase: de deberes mandaré una redacción sobre cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo y cómo enfrentarse a él.

Los dos amigos salieron del aula y Lily cerró la puerta fuertemente tras de sí. Entonces echó a andar con Remus por el pasillo, en dirección a la enfermería. Remus no dijo nada durante gran parte del trayecto ni se atrevió a mirar a su amiga, hasta que cuando pasaron por un aula vacía, Lily le arrastró hacia allí y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-No quiero que nadie nos oiga-dijo ella, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada-. Escúchame, Remus, sé que te lo he dicho hace apenas unos minutos, pero te lo repito: me tienes muy preocupada. Y te vuelvo a decir que puedo ayudarte sin ningún problema.

-¡No lo entiendes, Lily!-gritó él, que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no derrumbarse-. Aléjate de mí, por favor…

-Remus, me preocupa que cada vez que te marchas una noche al mes a cuidar de tu madre vuelves diferente. Pareces enfermo, y…-de repente la niña abrió muchísimo los ojos, aterrada.

Entonces Remus supo que su amiga había comprendido la escalofriante verdad. Podía ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos verdes, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había sentido durante las clases volvió a aflorarle con más fuerza que nunca. Antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo más, él se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a salir y correr lejos, muy lejos, a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo y sumido en su propia tristeza, lejos del resto de personas normales, pero no pudo abrirla y recordó que su amiga le había puesto un hechizo para impedirlo.

-Abre la puerta, Lily-murmuró. Le temblaba tanto la voz que temió que su amiga pensara que iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-No-dijo ella, muy seria y muy decidida.

-¿Por qué no? Estás encerrada a solas con un…un…-no podía decir la palabra. El hecho de que alguien hubiera descubierto su terrible secreto lo atormentaba, y supo desde ese momento, que su amistad con Lily se había acabado, y que ella se alejaría de él para siempre.

-Licántropo-terminó ella. El terror que había demostrado al principio había dado paso a una absoluta decisión y serenidad que sorprendió a Remus.

-Tú antes dijiste que…que…

-Sí, los licántropos son capaces de atacar incluso a sus propios amigos durante las noches de luna llena-dijo ella, aún muy seria.

-¿Y no tienes miedo?-preguntó el niño, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Lily vaciló una milésima de segundo antes de contestar:

-No.

-¿No?

-No-repitió ella claramente-. Te dije que te apoyaría y te ayudaría siempre, Remus. Me da igual que seas un… hombre lobo.

-Estás loca, Lily. No puedes ayudarme, no, no. Es algo con lo que tengo que cargar yo solito. A mí me ha tocado estoy y…debo afrontarlo yo mismo. No hay ayuda posible-se sinceró él.

Ella suspiró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Remus.

-Bueno… sí podrías hacer algo por mí-dijo el niño después de unos segundos en silencio, evitando los ojos de su amiga.

-Lo que sea por ayudarte, Remus.

-No le cuentes esto a nadie, es lo único que te pido. Nadie reaccionaría tan bien como lo has hecho tú. Me quedaría sin amigos y… si el rumor se expandiera, seguramente me expulsarían de Hogwarts.

-¿Dumbledore lo sabe?-preguntó la niña.

-Sí, pero él y la señora Pomfrey son las únicas personas en todo Hogwarts que lo saben, aparte de mí, claro, y…de ti-terminó en un susurro-. Pero si los demás alumnos se enteraran, se lo contarían a sus padres, quienes enviarían lechuzas al Consejo Escolar quejándose de que sus hijos tienen a un licántropo por compañero y entonces…

-Ya. Habría que ser muy ignorante para tener miedo a alguien como tú, Remus-dijo la niña, tratando de mostrarse comprensiva-. Los hombres lobos sois peligrosos sólo durante la luna llena, y como he podido comprobar durante los dos años que llevamos en Hogwarts, siempre te has marchado del castillo cuando eso ha pasado. Durante el resto del mes, sois personas totalmente normales.

-Sí, es cierto, pero se te olvida que prácticamente todo el mundo tiene miedo a los de nuestra condición, aunque sea un miedo irracional-dijo él, tristemente.

Y ella, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó fuertemente. Una sensación cálida y reconfortante envolvió el cuerpo de Remus, incluso más cálida y reconfortante que el chocolate. Todos sus miedos habían desaparecido, su mejor amiga le aceptaba tal y como era y no lo temía. Deseó que ese abrazo durara para siempre, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se separaron.

-La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de haber terminado-dijo Lily consultando su reloj-. Será mejor que nos apresuremos para la siguiente clase, al profesor Slughorn no le alegrará ver que llego tarde.

Y con una sonrisa, desencantó la puerta y juntos salieron. Remus también sonreía. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan radiante.

Transcurrió un mes, y la nieve aún no había desaparecido de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El frío de enero era tan insoportable que los alumnos intentaban por todos los medios evitar salir al exterior del castillo. Tan sólo el recorrido que había que hacer hasta los invernaderos en los que se impartían las clases de Herbología se hacía insoportable debido a las bajísimas temperaturas. En cambio, los que formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch, como James, que aquel año había entrado de cazador en el quipo de Gryffindor, tenían que soportar esa horrible helada tres días a la semana, durante las casi tres horas que solía durar cada entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Remus sabía que aquella noche volvería a haber luna llena, así que durante una de las clases de Encantamientos con el diminuto profesor Flitwick, les comentó a sus amigos intentando no sonar demasiado culpable:

-Esta noche me toca cuidar de mi madre-dijo en voz baja mientras practicaban el hechizo _reparo_ con tazas de té rotas que el profesor Flitwick les había repartido.

-Vaya, menuda pena-dijo James con aire aburrido, que arreglaba su taza por séptima vez.

-Sí, menuda pena, tío, porque teníamos un plan genial para esta noche-dijo Sirius, que ya había dejado de practicar el encantamiento puesto que ya lo dominaba a la perfección.

-¿Ah, sí?-cuestionó Remus, arqueando las cejas- ¿Y de qué se trata ese maravilloso plan?

-Sirius y yo habíamos estado hablando de vacilar un poco a ese estúpido conserje-dijo James, claramente emocionado-. ¡Acordaos del día en que nos pilló a los cuatro robando anguilas del despacho del profesor Slughorn para metérselas a Snape por la túnica! De no ser por Peevees, que estaba destrozando su despacho y le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de nosotros, habríamos acabado molidos a latigazos. Necesitamos una revancha…

Remus miró hacia otro lado cuando James mencionó su intromisión en el despacho del profesor de Pociones. Ahora se sentía arrepentido y avergonzado por haber hecho algo tan ridículo y que iba contra las normas del colegio.

-¡Apoyo la propuesta!-dijo Peter alegremente.

-Sabéis que yo no estoy-se excusó Remus, contento de tener un buen pretexto para no tener que realizar otra travesura en la misma semana-. Pero ya me contaréis qué tal os ha ido. Ah, y no os paséis mucho con el pobre Filch-añadió-.

Aquella noche, después de la abundante cena y de hacer rápidamente los deberes en la sala común, Remus se despidió de sus amigos y les dijo que ya les vería a la mañana siguiente.

-¡Adiós Remus!-exclamaron Peter y Sirius.

-¡Dale recuerdos a tu madre!-añadió James.

-Gracias. Ya nos veremos.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la sala común por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Nada más atravesar el hueco de la pared se encontró cara a cara con Lily, que en ese momento iba a entrar en la sala.

-Sé fuerte-le susurró ella, alentándole, cuando pasó por su lado.

Él le agradeció el apoyo con una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras, más animado que hace un momento. Tras unos minutos de recorrer largos pasillos y bajar escaleras que se movían, llegó al vestíbulo, donde ya lo esperaba la señora Pomfrey, y juntos salieron por la gran puerta al exterior. Remus agradeció que el frío de aquella noche mantuviera a los alumnos resguardados junto al cálido fuego de las salas comunes, y no paseando por los terrenos. Cuando llegaron junto al Sauce Boxeador, la enfermera inmovilizó el árbol y volvió corriendo al castillo, abrigándose bien con la bufanda que llevaba al cuello, y dejando solo al niño, que en ese momento había desaparecido bajo el túnel que había escondido entre las raíces del árbol.

-¿Quién me va a corregir la redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ahora que no está Remus?-preguntó Peter a sus dos amigos, claramente preocupado.

-Trae acá-dijo Sirius, cogiendo la redacción que el regordete muchacho tenía entre las manos.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!-exclamó James, levantándose de una de las confortables butacas que había junto al fuego en la sala común. Sus dos amigos lo miraron-. ¡Tenemos una revancha pendiente! ¿Recordáis?

Tras subir a los dormitorios de los chicos y volver a bajar con la capa invisible, los tres amigos salieron de la sala común y se echaron la capa por encima, que los ocultó al instante en que se cubrieron con ella. Anduvieron por los casi vacíos pasillos –se cruzaron con algún profesor y unos pocos alumnos que volvía tarde de la biblioteca- y llegaron a la planta baja. Filch no se encontraba en su despacho, sino que en ese momento estaba cerrando con llave las grandes puertas de roble del castillo. Tras comprobar varias veces que había cerrado bien, el conserje se marchó cojeando en dirección a su despacho.

Los tres chicos, invisibles, siguieron al conserje hasta su despacho. Era una estancia muy pequeña con un fuerte olor a pescado frito. De la pared colgaban argollas, látigos y otros instrumentos de tortura, antaño usados para castigar a los alumnos más traviesos. Filch había dejado la puerta abierta, y buscaba algo entre las decenas de cachivaches confiscados que había en su desordenado escritorio. Los niños, asomados a la sala pero fuera de ella, sacaron del bolsillo de su túnica las bombas fétidas que les había comprado en Hogsmeade un amigo de tercer curso, y las lanzaron dentro de la estancia.

-¡Agh!-rugió el conserje cuando una de las bombas le dio en la cara-. Malditos críos, ¿dónde os escondéis, mocosos? ¡No tengáis miedo, venid, que el tío Filch os va a presentar a su amigo el látigo!

-¡Ha sido una velada fantástica, profesor Slughorn!

-¡Sí, profesor Slughorn!

-Oh, gracias, queridos. Me alegro de que lo hayamos pasado bien-dijo el gordísimo profesor con evidente alegría-. Espero que no faltéis a nuestra reunión del próximo mes. ¡Y ahora, a la cama!

Un gran grupo de alumnos subía desde los escalones de las mazmorras hacia la planta baja para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes tras una divertida fiesta en el despacho de Slughorn. Lily se contaba entre los pocos alumnos que pertenecían al Club de las Eminencias, el grupo fundado por el profesor de Pociones y al que pertenecían sus alumnos más brillantes y predilectos.

Una vez les hubo acompañado hasta el vestíbulo, el profesor Slughorn se despidió cariñosamente de todos sus pupilos y volvió a bajar a las mazmorras, seguramente para volver a su despacho.

Lily oyó un ruido metálico producido por algo que había caído al suelo. Se tocó la oreja y vio que se le había caído un pendiente. Mientras los demás alumnos subían la gran escalera del vestíbulo, para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes, Lily se rezagó un poco, buscando el pendiente en el frío suelo. Tras dos minutos, por fin encontró la pequeña bolita plateada y se la volvió a colocar en la oreja. Se levantó del suelo y entonces oyó risas y correteos hacia la dirección donde ella se encontraba. También distinguió la amarga voz de Filch gritando a alguien y sus inconfundibles e irregulares pasos. Asustada porque la pillaran a altas horas de la noche fuera del dormitorio, miró a su alrededor buscando un escondite y, sin pensárselo mucho, se metió en una puerta cercana que resultó ser el armario de las escobas. La puerta del armario se cerró de golpe cuando se introdujo dentro y Lily rezó porque el conserje no lo hubiera escuchado. El apretujado espacio en que se encontraba olía a humedad y la niña se sentía agobiada rodeado de tantas escobas.

Entonces Lily oyó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y tres fuertes gritos de dolor.

-¡Maldita sea, Peter!-era la voz de James.

-L…lo siento.

-¡Nos estaba saliendo todo bien, Peter! Si no fueras tan patoso…-oyó quejarse a Sirius.

-¡Ajá!-la voz de Filch sonaba triunfante-. Con que estabais usando la capa invisible, ¿eh, pequeños tunantes? Qué pena que os hayáis tropezado por culpa de vuestro torpe amiguito y la capa se os haya caído, ¿eh?

Lily miró a través de la pequeña cerradura del armario. James, Sirius y Peter se levantaban del suelo, doloridos, y Filch se encontraba a su lado, sujetando fuertemente una capa plateada con sus huesudas manos.

-¡Vais a ver ahora lo que es un castigo de verdad, muchachos! Y entonces no se os ocurrirá nunca más volver a…

Se oyó otro fuerte porrazo contra el suelo. Lily había resbalado con una escoba y había caído hacia delante, abriendo las puertas del armario de golpe y precipitándose contra el suelo.

-¡Evans!-chilló James, sobresaltado por el escándalo.

-¡Evans!-gritó también Filch, escupiendo al hablar-. Así que tú también has participado en esta estúpida broma ¿eh, bruja?

-Yo… juro que no…

Pero Filch no escuchó las excusas de Lily y abrió las grandes puertas de roble que hacía un momento había cerrado.

-Señor Filch, ¡juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!-sollozó la niña.

-¡Eso, Filch! ¿Tú te crees que Evans haría algo así?-la defendió James, pero Filch ya les estaba empujando por la puerta. Casi se cayeron por las escaleras cuando Filch les echó bruscamente del castillo.

-¿Entonces que hacía escondida en un apestoso armario si no era para esconderse de mí?-bramó el conserje, dirigiéndose a Lily en especial, que estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de ser castigada.

Antes de que pudieran volver a entrar al castillo, Filch entrecerró la puerta de modo que lo único que quedaba a la vista del vestíbulo era su desorbitado ojo, y dijo con un perverso murmullo:

-Vais a pasar frío, mocosos…

Y cerró las puertas de golpe. Lily golpeó la puerta con los dos puños a la vez, pero el conserje no volvió a buscarles. Ahora los cuatro niños se encontraban en los exteriores de Hogwarts, en medio de una fuerte nevada y un espantoso frío que calaba hasta los huesos, vestidos con una simple túnica y desprovistos de bufandas, guantes, o cualquier prenda que les pudiera proporcionar un poco de calor. Lily lloraba de rabia, y James soltó un fuerte taco.

-¡Todo por vuestra culpa!-chilló la pelirroja, escudriñando a los tres muchachos con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-. ¿Por qué tenéis que ser tan estúpidos?

-Relájate, Evans, que yo te he defendido ante Filch –dijo James, visiblemente cabreado.

-¡Como si eso sirviera de algo!-le gritó ella.

-Está claro que discutiendo no vamos a solucionar nada-dijo Sirius tranquilamente, y tanto James como Lily se sorprendieron ante el intento de paz de su compañero-. No nos queda otra que pasar la noche aquí. Si os fijáis, tampoco está tan mal. Pensad, ¿cuántas veces nos hemos intentado escapar del castillo por la noche para ir a merodear por el Bosque Prohibido y nos han pillado por el camino? Es nuestra oportunidad, tíos. Esto más que un castigo es un regalo.

-¡Sí, sería un regalo maravilloso de no ser por el puñetero frío que me está congelando hasta los calzoncillos!-bramó James, cabreado.

-Encima aquí no se ve nada… _¡Lumos!_-y la varita de la pelirroja se encendió, iluminando los helados terrenos.

Entonces Peter se agachó un poco en la nieve para atarse el cordón del zapato cuando algo redondo cayó de su bolsillo y fue rodando por la empinada cuesta nevada.

-¡No!

El rollizo niño corrió por la nieve tras el esférico objeto y los otros tres le siguieron para detenerle. La _recordadora_ patinaba por la blanca superficie y se acercaba peligrosamente a un gran árbol que agitaba sus ramas con violencia…

-¡Peter, quédate ahí quieto!-gritó Sirius, pero el otro seguía corriendo con la esperanza de recuperar su objeto.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. La pequeña _recordadora_ se perdió entre las gruesas raíces del árbol y cuando Peter se agachó a recogerla, una de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador arremetió contra el niño sin piedad.

James se deslizó rápidamente por debajo de las ramas del sauce, esquivando sus golpes, y sacó a Peter fuera del alcance del árbol. El niño aún sollozaba del susto.

-¡L… la _recordadora_!-gimió al darse cuenta de que no había logrado su cometido.

Entonces Sirius, con gran agilidad, se acercó más al árbol y, esquivando las violentas ramas, consiguió recuperar la _recordadora _de Peter. Una rama especialmente gruesa se dirigía contra el muchacho, que se pegó más contra el tronco en un intento de protegerse, cuando el milagro sucedió…

El Sauce Boxeador había quedado totalmente inmovilizado. Sirius miró a su alrededor, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, James se le adelantó:

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, tío. Habrás tocado algo sin querer y se habrá parado…

Sirius se apartó con cuidado de la gruesa rama que le había intentado atacar, que ahora había quedado paralizada a unos centímetros de su cara, y salió de entre las ramas del sauce para acercarse a sus amigos.

-Menos mal que Evans tenía la varita encendida-dijo resoplando, y miró de soslayo a la niña-, o si no, no habría visto venir esas malditas ramas…

-Me lo tomaré como un "gracias"-replicó Lily con sarcasmo.

-Aquí tienes, Peter, tu recordadora-dijo Sirius tendiéndole la pequeña bola de cristal a su amigo-. Y la próxima vez, sé más cuidadoso. Es el segundo lío en que nos metes esta noche…

Pero parecía que a James se le había pasado el enfado, y también el frío, porque en ese momento contemplaba extasiado las retorcidas raíces del gran sauce, con los ojos muy abiertos tras las gafas. Rápidamente volvió la cara hacia Sirius y le lanzó una traviesa sonrisa que Black enseguida comprendió.

-Está bien-dijo Sirius sonriente, como si le hubiera leído la mente a su mejor amigo, y se agachó observando la pequeña abertura que había entre las raíces del árbol-. Exploremos un poco por aquí…

-¡NO!

Sirius sacó la cabeza de aquel recóndito hueco y miró a Lily con impaciencia. La pelirroja tenía el terror reflejado en el rostro. Lily sabía que si se metían por aquel pequeño espacio y recorrían su túnel, sería lo último que harían.

-Tú no nos vas a impedir hacer lo que queramos, Evans-gruñó el moreno, y se introdujo un poco en la estrecha abertura.

-¡He…dicho…que NO!

Esta vez Lily se acercó a Sirius y le tiró de la túnica hasta sacarlo completamente de aquel gran agujero. Sirius contemplaba a la niña como si estuviera loca.

-Evans, ya sé que a ti estas cosas no te van y que a ti te gusta más eso de hacer la pelota a los profesores-dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco, exasperado-. Pero no nos amargues esta oportunidad única, por favor…

Pero James había apartado a Sirius de un codazo y ya se había introducido por el hueco que había entre las raíces del sauce. Peter, que se había recuperado del susto y ahora parecía divertido, lo siguió también. Antes de que Lily pudiera hacer o decir nada más, Sirius también se introdujo por la abertura del árbol.

-Esto está un poco oscuro-se oyó decir a Peter.

-¡SALID AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ!-gritó Lily, que lloraba de la desesperación y de la impotencia-. Por favor… ¡POR FAVOR, HACEDME CASO! ¡HAY UN HOMBRE LOBO AHÍ DENTRO!

Pero la niña, que seguía oyendo sus amortiguadas risas, sabía que no le habían hecho caso alguno. Ella también se introdujo, aferrándose fuertemente a su varita, y agarró a Sirius de un pie.

-¡HE DICHO QUE SALGÁIS AHORA MISMO! ¡COMO SIGÁIS AVANZANDO OS MATARÁ…!

-Evans, calla la boca y deja de decir chorradas o te haré un hechizo silenciador-se oyó decir a James, aunque Lily no podía verlo.

Lily también avanzaba por el sinuoso y mareante túnel detrás de los cuatro muchachos, intentando detenerlos, pero parecía como si sus palabras quedaran atrapadas en las húmedas paredes de aquel pasadizo y nadie pudiera oírlas.

-¡Chicos! Hay una luz… ¡parece una habitación secreta!-chilló James a sus amigos, sin poder contener la emoción que le embargaba.

-¡POTTER, VUELVE!

Pero Lily sabía que no había vuelta atrás, y que morirían allí mismo y en aquel momento, devorados por un hombre lobo, que, como bien dijo el profesor Dawson semanas atrás, no entendería de amistades ni relaciones a la hora de elegir a su siguiente víctima.

Entonces se oyó un rugido ensordecedor y monstruoso, y aunque Lily cerró los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiera evadirse de aquel lugar, pudo percibir la cegadora luz de unas chispas rojas aun con los párpados cerrados.

-¡VOLVED!

Esta vez había sido James quien había gritado. Lily dio la vuelta sin pensárselo dos veces y siguió gateando esta vez en dirección a la salida de aquel horrible túnel. Podía sentir las pisadas de Sirius detrás de ella.

-¡James!- gritó Black, sin pararse y sin mirar atrás-. ¡Respóndeme si estás bien!

-¡Estoy…bien!

Recorrieron el camino de vuelta mucho más rápido que el de ida, como si, literalmente, su vida dependiera de ello, y una vez salieron a la superficie se derrumbaron en la helada nieve. Lily y Peter lloraban, James estaba muy serio, y Sirius temblaba ligeramente.

-¡Os lo dije!-gritó la niña, con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro como dos ríos.

-Ya no importa, Evans-James ahora sonreía ligeramente-. Creo que lo he matado. He matado al lobo.

-¿Que has…?-Lily contempló a James, aterrada. El niño tenía las gafas rotas, la túnica raída y un profundo arañazo en el brazo que sangraba a borbotones, pero parecía tranquilo.

-Debió de oírnos-explicó James-, porque el túnel daba a una especie de habitación, y cuando salí del túnel, ahí estaba el lobo, como si hubiera estado esperándonos. Me arañó-les mostró el herido brazo-, y le lancé un hechizo aturdidor.

-¡No debiste… haberlo… hecho!-sollozó Lily.

-Te recuerdo, Evans, que ha intentado matarme-dijo fríamente James-. Y mi vida es mucho más valiosa que la de un estúpido lobo.

-¡No es un lobo cualquiera!-gritó ella-. Es un licántropo, es decir, un hombre lobo…

-Tranquila, Evans, un hechizo aturdidor no creo que lo haya matado-dijo Sirius con voz ronca, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja-. Aunque tampoco me importaría demasiado, la verdad…

-¡ES VUESTRO AMIGO! ¿Acaso no lo comprendéis todavía?-bramó la niña, alzando la vista a la luna llena.

Los tres niños alzaron la vista con ella hacia el gran astro, redondo y albo, y volvieron a mirar a la niña, algo aturdidos. James frunció el ceño, como cavilando alguna hipótesis.

-Venid, os lo explicaré todo-concedió Lily, y desanduvieron todo el camino hecho hasta que llegaron a las escaleras de Hogwarts y se sentaron bajo el umbral de la puerta, dispuestos a pasar aquella noche de castigo arremolinados unos junto a otros, muertos de frío.

Lily despertó sobresaltada cuando la puerta en la que apoyaba la espalda se abrió de golpe. Con los ojos empañados, miró a su alrededor. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a asomarse entre las negras nubes de la mañana. Sirius también acababa de despertarse, y miraba de mala gana a Filch, que con la _señora Norris_ en brazos y lanzando improperios, esperaba impaciente tras la puerta. Sirius despertó a James y Peter y, adormilados, los cuatro se levantaron y entraron en el castillo. Una reconfortante sensación de calor les invadió el cuerpo nada más pisar el vestíbulo y, hambrientos, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, que debido a lo temprano que era se encontraba casi vacío. Sólo había cinco personas distribuidas a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor, y una de ellas era…

-¡Remus!

Los cuatro niños corrieron hacia el pálido y ojeroso muchacho, que en ese momento se metía una cucharada de gachas de avena en la boca.

-¡Chicos!-dijo él débilmente-. Antes os vi dormidos en las escaleras cuando volvía de… quiero decir, yo…

-Remus, no importa-dijo James cálidamente-. Sabemos a dónde vas cada noche de luna llena.

Remus se atragantó con las gachas que en ese momento tragaba. Tras recuperar la respiración, el pánico empezó a invadirle y no pudo evitar fijarse en la evidente herida que James tenía en el brazo. Había ocurrido. Casi había matado a sus amigos, y ahora, debido al miedo, le dejarían solo para siempre y no descansarían hasta que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts. Abrió la boca para disculparse, o tal vez para despedirse de ellos y decirles que habían sido los mejores amigos que jamás había tenido, pero solo logró emitir un balbuceo inteligible.

-Fue un error-aclaró Sirius-. Filch nos castigó a nosotros tres, y también castigó a Evans injustamente. Nos echó a dormir afuera, y por un despiste de Peter acabamos acercándonos al Sauce Boxeador. Lo inmovilizamos sin querer, y para hacer la broma entramos…-dijo lo último con un tono de voz casi inaudible, como si se arrepintiera profundamente de lo hecho.

-Evans nos avisó, claro-continuó James, mirando a Lily de reojo-. Pero no le hicimos caso, por supuesto.

Remus se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se puso de pie delante de los chicos, aunque evitó por todos los medios mirarles a los ojos.

-Lo siento, chicos. En especial te pido perdón a ti, James-susurró mirando el brazo herido de su amigo-. Imaginaréis que apenas recuerdo nada de cuando… Bueno, ya me voy. Ya he causado suficientes problemas. Me alegro de… que hayáis sido mis amigos.

Y cruzó el Gran Comedor a paso ligero, con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Era un monstruo. Sus amigos se habían enterado de su secreto, y no serían tan comprensivos como Lily. Decidió que antes de que ellos fueran a pedirle a Dumbledore que tomara medidas contra él, iría él mismo a pedir al director su propia expulsión.

-¡Remus!

No se giró al oír su nombre y siguió caminando.

-¡Remus!

-¿Qué?-gritó, esta vez girándose sobre sus pies y encarando a sus compañeros-. ¡Ahora querréis perderme de vista! ¿No es así?

-Remus, si piensas que vamos a dejar de ser tus amigos por esta tontería…-dijo James acercándose a él, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie de los pocos alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor lo oyera.

-¡Casi te mato, James! ¡Soy un monstruo, una criatura horripilante!-sollozó Remus-. No merezco vuestra amistad, dejadme.

-No nos importa que te conviertas en un lobo peludo y apestoso una vez al mes, Remus-le espetó Sirius-. Por encima de todo somos amigos, y nunca jamás dejaremos de serlo.

-A mí tampoco me importa, Remus-dijo Peter con un hilo de voz, sonriéndole.

-Estáis locos. No tenéis ni idea del peligro al que os exponéis-rebatió el ojeroso niño.

-Queda claro que a tus amigos no les importa que tengas ese problema, Remus-dijo Lily sonriendo dulcemente.

-No seas _lunático_, tío-dijo James, y Remus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces no vais a dejarme plantado?-preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Peter con firmeza.

Remus sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. Los pocos alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor los miraban con curiosidad, pero a él le daba igual, porque sabía que nadie les había oído. Miró a sus tres compañeros y a Lily. Respiró hondo. Se sentía afortunado de contar con los mejores amigos del mundo. Unos amigos que siempre lo apoyarían, y nunca lo dejarían ni traicionarían. Más animados, volvieron sobre sus pasos y se sentaron en la gran mesa de Gryffindor, repleta de exquisitos manjares de desayuno.

-Algún día-dijo Sirius mordiendo una tostada-, encontraremos la manera de acompañarte en tus salidas nocturnas. Ya sabes… por lo de tu _pequeño problema peludo._

-¿_Pequeño problema peludo_?-el prefecto de Gryffindor, Terry Bell, les había oído.

-¡Claro! Verás, Remus tiene un…conejo…al que saca a pasear algunas noches. Siempre se le escapa, así que nos necesita a nosotros para que le ayudemos a buscarlo-improvisó James, y tanto los cuatro niños como Lily rieron a carcajada limpia ante el atónito rostro de Terry.


End file.
